On the other side of the fence
by Chrissy
Summary: Draco learns an important life lesson
1. Default Chapter Title

_**The other side of the fence **_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except maybe the butler and chauffer.**_

_**This is my first story, and I'm not quite sure how it will turn out. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.**_

_**"God, How I hate those stupid Gryffendors!" Draco Malfoy was blowing off steam in the back of his father's Lincoln limo. His chauffeur had went looking for him when he didn't show up and discovered him and his cronies on the floor of the Hogworts **__**train**_**_ out cold. " If they think they could get away with knocking around Draco Malfoy, they got another thing coming! Father will have them thrown out of there faster than you can say Mudblood!" Draco's usual sleek, blonde hair was now ruffled and misplaced, and his cold, gray eyes were now glowering with intense anger and hatred. His rambling went on for quite some time until he finally fell asleep. _ **

**_ He didn't wake up until he was forcibly shaken by one of the house butler's that came to greet him. "wake up master Malfoy, your home. " Draco slowly opened his eyes and stepped out the car. The Malfoys lived in a spacious Manor that was the envy of all respectable wizards and socialites throughout Britain. It was smaller than Hogworts, but it was still big enough for 100 to stay, with room enough to spare. Draco walked up the front steps and was greeted by another butler at the front doors "Welcome home master Malfoy, " he said in a monotone voice. " Your mother is upstairs preparing for a party, and your father is out on important Ministry business, but he should be back in a few days" _ _Death Eater _****_business_****_ is more like it , Draco thought, grinning to himself. "Why Don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner? It should be ready in an hour." _**

**_ He lead his young master into the massive ballroom and watch him proceed up the grand staircase. Draco reached the second floor and went inside the first room on the right. It was a large room about the average size of a living room. The canopy bed in the center of the room was huge enough for five people to lie comfort, and was covered in hunter green bed spreads made of silk with matching comforters laced in velvet. The enormous oval shaped windows were stained glassed in different shades of green and were covered with black, dusty drapes. " just like I left it," he sighed as he attempted to take off his shoes and robes as he headed for his bathroom. After a nice, hot, 20 minute shower, Draco forced himself out and changed into a black pair of dinner robes. He gave himself a quick look in the mirror and headed down for dinner. He had just reached the bottom of the grand steps when he heard a familiar voice call behind him. "Draco dear, I had no idea you were home. How was term?" "Oh fine," was all he could say before his mother glided down the steps and pushed right passed him._**

**_ She was wearing a very expensive black evening grown that showed off her size one figure, and a matching diamond studded collar. Her long nails were painted a gloomy black and her face wore an expression of extreme annoyance, and she had an attitude to match. "How I do wish I could stay and chat, but I have a very important gathering to attend, and I'm terribly late. Frank, the door." with a flick of her wrist and a flow of golden hair fanning behind her, she disappeared out the door. She left her son, just standing there, with a look of confusion on his face._**

**_ Finally, he spoke. "Well, it looks like dinner for one tonight," he muttered as he trudged passed the Guest dinning hall to the family dining hall, which was used when there were no visitors. He was used to being alone about 85% of the time. It really didn't bother him now, because he had grown used to it. There was always some important 'meeting' or 'social gathering' his parents had to attend that prevented him from ever seeing them. Draco reached the table and seemed unimpressed with the enormous feast that was made just for him. He ate indifferent to his surroundings, trying not to remember all the bad stuff that happened to him this term, and concentrated on what would happen in the future with the rise of the Dark Lord, his father's master, his future master. After he had his fill of turkey, butter rolls, éclairs, and other delicious delights, he dragged himself upstairs to hi room where he collapsed on his bed, and fell into a dreamless slumber ._**

**_ My note: this is the first part of the story, and I know it was kind of boring, but it's supposed to be that way. The second part should be up either later today (like at 10:00 pm est. time) or earlier tomorrow ( 8:00 est.) but it will be up soon. If the title doesn't make sense now, it will in the next few chapters. I sort of had a dream, and the concept came to me , and trust me it may not seem like it now, but this story is way different than others about Draco.So I hoped you enjoyed reading it and even if you didn't, thanks anyway._**


	2. Default Chapter Title

** On the other side of the fence 2**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters except the maid. This piece is a little bit longer, but still nothing exciting. I hope to get to that part in the next chapter. Well enjoy._**

** Draco awoke to the sound of light splatter of rain on his window, and a soft wind blowing across his face. The sun had barley began to rise as the clocks downstairs chimed to reveal the time. He wasn't totally awake, but thinking he might miss breakfast if he didn't hurry, he got out of bed and quickly changed into his day robes. "Ah, good morning master Malfoy," greeted the maid who seemed busy dusting the ballroom antiques, "Would you like me to tell the kitchen your ready for breakfast, or would you like to wait for your mother?" Draco would have definitely preferred to by himself, because his mother was a nosy gossip, and he wasn't particularly interested in anything that came out of her mouth. But he knew she would be very cross if she didn't have anyone to blab to this early in the morning, so he decided to wait. "No, I'll wait for mother." "Okay master Malfoy," she said with a little chuckle , "But your mother doesn't get up until seven" She turned around, and continued her dusting. "Great I have to wait an hour, I might as well go back to bed." Before he could even turn around, something caught his eye. It was a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet. He picked it off the table and scanned for a date. There was none. The Heading read 'CHAMPIONS FACE THIRD TASK' "Oh this is old," he said in a disappointed tone, "They probably didn't mention Cedric's death or the Dark Lord." He scanned the article, confirming his suspicion. "Nope, nothing. I'll just have to go ask father when he comes home." With that, he dropped the paper on his father's sitting chair, and headed for his room. As soon as he reached the ballroom, he heard his mother who sounded like she was running a marathon with her mouth. "....And scrub those floors twice more, I want to able to see my reflection. Very important people are going to be at this tea and I won't have this house looking like a common pigsty. She seemed to be in a rush, because her hair looked like it was forced into a tight bun and she was missing her left earring, but she didn't seem to notice. "oh hello Draco," she sighed without giving him a second look. "Mother where are you going? What about breakfast?" "No time." she spat out in an irritated tone . " I've got to buy a new dress for my afternoon tea party, and finding it might take all morning." She whirled around on her right heel, and again disappeared out the door. "Well, at least I don't have to listen to useless gibberish." **

** Draco retreated to the breakfast room and ate in total silence. After breakfast he tried to find something entertaining to do, but he was out of ideas. What he really wanted to do was explore the 'secret chamber' under the ballroom floor. His father once told him that he possessed the largest collection of Dark Arts instruments in all of ****Britain****, and since then, he'd been wanting to take a peek. But of course that was out of the question. "No Draco, absolutely not. Your not even supposed to _know_ about the chamber, let alone see it. Well, not yet anyway. And suppose some finds out about the chamber? What do you think will happen to us?" That was three years ago, but Lucias Malfoy's voice range as clear as bells in Draco's ears, and he dared not deify his father.**

** " I guess I'll have to do something else," he muttered as he headed up towards his room. "I might as well practice my quidditch skills, all I can do is get better." He opened his closet doors and pulled out a shiny, smooth, broomstick with the golden lettering that read 'Nimbus 2001' across the handle. "I wish I could have a Firebolt like that stupid Potter, but I guess there's always Christmas." Draco carried his broom outside on the dewy grass. "Well, here we go." He mounted his broom and pushed off with full force. He tried practicing dives and twirls, then he moved on to spins and loops. It was no wonder Slytherin lost the house cup three years in a row. Draco ****wasn't**** a completely terribly at being the seeker, but compared to Harry Potter, well there was no comparison.**

** Draco practiced all morning until the maid called him in for lunch. "I'm sorry to rush you master Malfoy" said the maid truly apologetic, "But your mother and her guests will be arriving shortly and-" "Yes, I know," He said cutting her off , "I'm to go upstairs and behave myself until the guests have left. I haven't forgotten." He stared down at his lunch and continued to eat, just a little faster. He already knew what to do. Ever since he was little his mother would always tell him children were to be seen, and not heard, but it wouldn't hurt if he hid upstairs. "Draco Malfoy, my parties are very important, and I won't have you ruining them with your rambunctious behavior , and your unruly manners. Now do as your told and stay upstairs!" She always said that. As If her parties , and gatherings, and social events were more important than everything else, including him.**

** _My note: This is still a little boring, but the important part is up next, I promise. I'll try and have it finished before Saturday, because that's when I go on vacation. Thanks for reading my story, and all comments are greatly appreciated._**


	3. Default Chapter Title

** On the other side of the fence - Changes**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Things should become a little clearer as the story progresses. I hope this doesn't seemed rushed, but I'm trying to get to the turning point.**_

**Mrs. Malfoy arrived home shortly after Draco went upstairs, and the guests followed soon afterwards. "Mary! I'm so _glad_**_ _**you could make it! Oh Susan, do come in. I'm so pleased you could come!" His mother's false, cheery, voice rose up towards the second floor, and echoed across the halls. He sat on his bed for a few moments, then picked up a quill and parchment, trying to figure out ways to get Potter and his gang expelled. He'd been sitting there for about an hour when a small, fidgety owl appeared at his window. It was fluttering around wildly, trying to hold on to a tiny, brown package. "Hold on, give be a chance." Draco jumped to his feet and pushed the window open. The small owl zoomed around the room a few times before dropping the package on the bed, and zipping out of the room.**

** Draco approached the strange package, and searched for a return address. There wasn't one. "It must be the wrong address." He opened it anyway, just to see what was inside. That was a huge mistake. The package was really a fizzy bomb sent by Ron Wesley. "BOOM!" The bomb went off spraying Draco and his room with fizz and soda pop. "What the - MY ROOM! MY CLOTHES! Oh my God MY CLOTHES!" Draco was going absolutely ballistic. The explosion must have been heard downstairs too, because his mother appeared at the door shortly afterwards. Her once, beautiful face was now contorted horribly with fury and disgust, and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "What the _hell _do you think your doing!? What the - Oh my God, what did you_ do_!? She stopped a second to get a good look around the room. The walls, ceiling, carpets, drapes, practically everything, especially Draco, was drenched in purple soda pop. "You are so lucky you didn't ruin my party," She was now speaking to him in a slightly lower octave. "If your father was here, rest assured you'd get the beating of your life. I suggest you get this, this mess cleaned up before he gets home." She gave him a last piercing stare, and strutted out the door, slamming it behind her.**

** "Damn you Ron." Draco was shaking with rage as he tried to remove his wet hair from his face. He knew it was Ron who sent him that package, he could feel it in his bones. "Probably got help from his hooligan brothers, no doubt. Doesn't matter, because those filthy mudblood lovers will be the first to die when the Dark Lord rises, I guarantee it."**

** The thought comforted Draco greatly, and he now began the slow and sticky work of cleanup. He didn't finish until a little over six thirty, around dinner time. The maid informed him that his mother was in emotional distress over his behavior earlier in the day and would not be joining him for dinner. "Fine by me." he said half to himself as he was lead to the dining room. He really didn't feel like being glared and scowled at across the dinner table.**

** About halfway through dessert, Draco got another surprise. All the lights on the first floor went out simultaneously, then relit themselves. The Grand doors swung open and slam forcefully shut. "I think someone's in the house." The maid looked like she just swallowed poison. "Stay here master Malfoy, I'll be right back." She tried her best to look partially calm, but failed. She was gone a little over a minute, and Draco was starting to get worried. Finally, she returned, with a look of great relief. "It's only your father, master Malfoy, and Mr. McNair." "Father? Well then I must go greet him." Draco stood up and hurriedly walked into the main hall. His father _was _there, and so was McNair. They seemed to be heading for the ballroom. **

** "Father! Your home!" "Hello Draco, I trust it that you had a good term?" He was facing his son, giving him a half formed smile. "Oh, yes," he said, trying hard to forget all the embarrassment of last year. "But father I wanted to ask you if the rumors are true....has, has the Dark Lord risen?" A evil grin broke across Lucais Malfoy's pale face. "Yes Draco, the Dark Lord has risen, and as I'm sure you've heard, has faced the Great Harry Potter yet again, failing to kill him, but gaining even more power in the process." "But how father?" Mostly nobody at Hogworts knew exactly what happened that night, just that You-Know-Who was back, and had continued on his ruthless killing spree. Lucias Malfoy just went into the basics with his son, Moody being a fake, the Triwizard cup being a port key, and Wormtail rejoining the Dark Side. "Brilliant." was all Draco could say, too stunned to do anything else. "I'm sorry Draco, but McNair and I have been chosen by the Dark Lord personally for special tasks, and we must get back to him as soon as possible. We are just here to pick up supplies." His eyes darted towards the ballroom floor, then back to Draco. McNair was looking rather bored, and kept shifting around on his feet. **

** "Father, what is_ your special task?_" Mr. Malfoy's cold, gray, eyes lit up with excitement. "Voldermort has bestowed on me the honor of ridding the magical community of all mud bloods." He cringed at the word '_mudblood'_ . "In September, the Dark Lord and I plan to sabotage the International Society of Wizards and Muggles meeting in Paris. That should send a wake up call to the wizarding world." Mr. Malfoy was looking extremely pleased with himself. "Malfoy, we have to hurry." McNair had spoken up, and proceeded to open the chamber. "Draco, we must go now, but I promise to send you an owl with a little more details of the tasks ahead of us. Go to bed now, and wish us luck." "Good bye father and good luck. But when will I see you again?" "When I have secured the safety of my master, now go on." Mr. Malfoy gave one last goodbye before vanishing under the ballroom rug.**

** Draco went upstairs, but he didn't go to bed right away. He sat on his bed, thinking what it would by like to work for the Dark Lord, living a secret, double life, and doing away with the impurities of the world. He couldn't wait to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a Death Eater, one of Voldermort's Dark soldiers. He was so proud of his father, and what his father stood for. He was proud to be a Malfoy.**

** Slowly, he began to fall asleep, unaware that he was still in his dinner robes. He had a dream that night, and not just any dream. This was the most weird, and yet so clear dream he ever had. He was standing on the castle steps of Hogworts in the middle of the night, still in his dinner robes. It was a clear night, and the sky was lit with brilliant streams of shiny stars. Draco just stood there, just admiring the view when out of nowhere came a big ball of gas and light. It spun around and around, until it just froze in the air, right in front of Draco's face. "Draco, You've been summoned here for your overwhelming ignorance to people you do not understand." The ball seemed to be talking, but it's voice wasn't just coming from one place, it was coming from all around. "I don't understand what your talking about." Draco was staring at the ball of light with a expression of confusion painted all over his face. "Yes that's right, it's your lack of knowledge which causes you to hate that which you do not know of, and thus making you ignorant. I have been sent here to help you learn about that of which you do not know, and I will accomplish that by making you what you are afraid of." The ball of light was making no sense to Draco, but he didn't like what it was saying. "What are you talking about? I don't understand." "Yes, I think we've established that point already mister Malfoy." The ball seemed to be getting cross. "You will not return to your normal life _until _you understand. Well, everything's in order, so goodbye. The ball sped away as quickly as it came, and left Draco standing there not able to comprehend what just happened. Just then the dream ended. **

**Draco was waking up. He was in his bed. His eyes weren't open, but he knew everything was just a dream. "Weird, I wonder what I ate to have _that _dream. Draco just layed in bed awhile, until he heard the unmistakable sound of a dog barking. The Malfoys didn't own any pets, so maybe it was somebody else's. But the barking was coming from _inside_ the house. Maybe his mom bought him a dog as an apology. But then he heard another weird noise. It was a woman's voice, but it didn't sound like his mother's or the maids. "The voice was coming closer and closer, calling for someone named Tony. Draco thought he was still dreaming, until his bedroom door opened and the voice came in. Draco couldn't see, because he was under the covers, but what he heard gave him the shock of his life. "Tony! How many times do I have to call your name? Breakfast is getting cold, and Bear needs to be walked. Draco suddenly sat up and looked at the woman with disbelief. "I'm not Tony, I'm Draco Malfoy and I demand to know where I am. The woman stared at him and laughed. "Yah, right, ok, but you still have to walk bear. And after that, you gotta help your sister wash the car. Today's Saturday, not Lazyday, geez. Hurry up and get dressed before I feed your pancakes to the dog.**

_**My note: I guess you can see where I'm going from here. I think this was my best piece yet. I'm trying my very best to be original, and I think I did ok so far. It only gets better from here. All reviews are welcome, flames included and ideas won't hurt either. **_

_** Oh and I have a question, it has nothing to do with the story, but If Lucias Malfoy was a Death eater and so was Snape, wouldn't they know that Sirius Black was innocent, and Peter was still alive? Thanks to all who answered that.**_


	4. Default Chapter Title

_On the other side of the fence- the __beginning_

__

_Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters except the made up ones. Anyway, this story picks up were the other own left of, so if you didn't read the first three, then you wont understand this. So go back and read them. Now. For those who read the first three, here is the next installment. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.¥_

_Draco sat up and stared at the woman. She was about five foot three, kind of round, with long, auburn hair , up in a pony tail. She was wearing jeans and a white, cotton shirt with the words** FLORIDA **written in big red letters across her chest. She gave him another stern glance before waltzing out the door._

_Draco quickly threw the cover on his head an began hyperventilating. Who was that lady? Why was she calling him Tony? And where the hell was he? "It's ok, your dreaming, this is all a dream," he kept telling himself, but, he honestly didn't think so. _

_"Ok, You need to wake up, so what do you do, you close your eyes and wake up." He tried it, but it didn't work. "Ok, Draco, if this is a dream, then all you have to do is play along, and then you'll wake up," _

_But he was scared. What if this dream had to do with the other one he had before? He didn't quite remember all of it, and he wasn't sure it was just a dream. _

_He took a deep breath, and removed the blankets from over his head. The room was dimly lit with rays of sunshine pouring out of the partially covered widow, and the birds were chirping quite loudly for any time of the day. He cautiously got out of bed that was a bit smaller than his own at home. It was covered in blue cotton sheets with matching pillow covers. _

_He began to scan the room, making sure nothing was trying to kill him ( I guess he has weird dreams like that ) But he couldn't help noticing all the different object in the room. I one corner, the was a ball, but not like a buldger, because it was a bit smaller, and it was orange. There was a huge shelf above the bed, that looked like it was filled with some kinds of collectible cards. _

_"Baseball ?" he read liking a bit bewildered. "Isn't that a muggle sport they play in America?" He dropped the baseball card and turned his attention to a set of miniature cars. They seemed to be very valuable, because they were in a plastic case with a piece of paper stuck to it that read "DON'T TOUCH! " "Tony, Hurry up, I'm not gonna tell you again!"_

_The voice belong to the woman who was just up here not a minute ago. Draco kind of figured she was talking to her, and decided to go along with the plan of just 'following along' . He looked at himself. He was dressed in just a pair of short and a Tee shirt. _

_"Not suitable clothes to go down to breakfast in, much less sleep in." He mumbled as he went out of Tony's (his) room . Since this was a dream, it didn't really matter. It took him a while to realize that he was in a muggle house. Since he had never been inside a muggle house before, he thought this was how is mind would picture it. _

_ He found the kitchen very easily, since this was only a five bedroom house, and looked like a closet compared to is manor. The smell of juicy cooked bacon filled his nose, as well as the smell of eggs and pancake batter.]_

_ "About time, we thought you drowned in your drool." A well built girl about the age of 15 who looked like a younger version of the lady he saw before was talking to him, while trying to stuff her mouth with syrup soaked pancakes._

_ "Gross." thought Draco, with his face twisted in __disgust still staring at her ."What a pig." "What do you want to eat Tony? Lucy and Jeff already ate the bacon, but we still have pancakes and eggs." The lady h had seen upstairs was obviously talking to him, because she thought he was Tony. "Uh, I'm not hungry," He said, pretty sure you couldn't get full on dream food.' _

_"Are you sure?" Yeah, I'll just go back upstairs..." before he could reach the steps, a big burly man with dirty blonde hair jumped in his way. He was about forty, and looked like he hadn't exercised in his life. He was wearing an old tee that looked like it had never been washed, and a pair of shorts with a missing zipper. _

_"Hold it, son, It looks like you got yard chores today." This man was obviously Tony's father. " "Yard chores? Draco put on a look of confusion and surprise. He had never done any kind of manual labor in his life and he didn't plan to start now, even if it was a dream. _

_But then he remembered his plan to follow along if he wanted to wake up alive. He had heard of people dying in their sleep after dreaming about being violently murdered or killed , and he didn't want to be on of those people. This dream was really freaking him out, and he wouldn't but it past his mind to dream up something vile and horrible to happen to him. "Uh, Ok," he said, fighting the urge to curse and scream that the Malfoys didn't do 'yard work'._

_"Good son, and while you're out there can you get the paper? Great oh and don't forget to walk the dog, Do that first before she messes up the carpet." He turned around and started to yell "Bear, Bear, come her girl!" "Draco looked around the room frantically, trying to spot a big furry bear that might eat him alive. To his relief, bear turned out to be a medium sized black lab. _

_"Take her around the block a couple of times, the vet says she needs more exercise. Well, see you in a few hours." He gave Tony a quick smile before pressing the dogs leash in hi hand, and pushing him out the door. Draco was about to call him something really nasty, but something caught is eye. It was a newspaper, a very thick newspaper. _

_It would have been ordinary to Draco if the pictures moved and it said the 'Daily Prophet' , except this one said something else. Draco looked at the heading. The paper read DETROIT FREE PRESS in big bold letters. _

_"Detroit? Where the hell is Detroit? Then Draco's whole body went numb with shock and confusion. He suddenly knew where Detroit was, like the answer just fell out of the air and landed in his head. Detroit was in Michigan, and Michigan was in .... " I don't think were in London anymore, bear," He said half to himself. He had to sit down because he felt like he was gonna pass out. _

_"Ok, this is just a dream," he kept telling himself over and over," A very realistic dream, that will end whenever you wake up. If you wake up..." He Didn't know why he was so scared., but was probably the fact that he heard so much about Americans being ruthless killers with no manners. He was also scared because he was alone. Alone in his dream that might claim the rest of his life._

_ He took in a few more deep breaths, and stood up, determined to wake up from this dream -turned -nightmare. He didn't walk Bear, he just tied her to a tree and let her do her business while he collected his thoughts . About three minutes later, the girl he saw wolfing down her food came out with a older boy, with blonde hair and geeky looking glasses. "Mom told us to wash the van," _

_She said trying to hook up the hose to the facet. Aren't you suppose to be cleaning the yard?" She was staring at him, waiting for a response. "Uh, yeah." he murmured, trying to look normal. "Well all you have to do is rake the front lawn cause I did the back yesterday, and don't worry about mowing cause the grass isn't long enough._

_" Uh ok." was all he could say, because he was trying to figure out what she just said." "But, I'll do it for you if you'll Jeff wash the van ." Sure, he said, getting more and more confused. "I don't wanna get my nails wet, I just painted them," She said, handing him a filthy rag. Tony hid the look of disgust on his face and followed his older brother (Draco assumed that was his older brother) to the van. He followed everything he did, because he'd never done anything like this before, and he didn't want to blow his cover._

_"when is this gonna end?" He thought while trying to scrub the front bumper for the third time. I'm never gonna go to sleep again._

_My note: Ok,this is gonna be a long, long story. About 20 chapters long. Ok maybe not that long, but long. Ok, maybe this story isn't that believable, but I'm not finished yet.Draco is just playing along with his dreams. Haven't you ever done that? I do it all the time. I remember I had this really scary dream about the mob chasing me through a water park. It felt real when I was __sleeping, but it , well, it wasn't. If you think this sucked, well I think so too. But I'm still gonna write it. Yes, we accept reviews. We expect reviews. Please, review. Oh the next chapter of my story will be called the first 72 hours. Thanks for reading. Oh, and don't forget to review. ¥_

_Hey, I said REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

__


End file.
